pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Toc-Man
Toc-Man (トックマン Tokkuman) are a series of three robots created by Orson to impersonate the design of Pac-Man. History ''Pac-Man World series 'Pac-Man World' ''Main article: Pac-Man World The first Toc-Man serves as the main antagonist in Pac-Man World. He sends various minions to kidnap Pac-Man's family and friends on Pac-Man's 20th birthday and has his henchmen hold them hostage in various locations throughout Ghost Island. In game, Toc-Man is not encountered until the very end of the game, where he serves as the final boss. After Toc-Man is defeated, it is revealed that he was a robot being piloted by Orson, a ghost that was jealous of Pac-Man's popularity. Pac-Man ends up eating a power pellet and chomping Orson shortly after Toc-Man's defeat. 'Pac-Man World 3' Main article: Pac-Man World 3 The second Toc-Man appears in Pac-Man World 3. Unlike the first incarnation, it is a large battle mech that can be piloted by both Pac-Man and ghosts. It first appears in the Banni Wastelands, where Orson asks Pac-Man to help him calibrate Toc-Man. In Toc-Man Battle, Pac-Man and Blinky fight against Erwin's army of huge robots. Pac-Man uses Toc-Man's punch and Blinky does his Sonic Boo, which is amplified by Toc-Man's gun to help destroy the robots. 'Pac-Man World Rally' Main article: Pac-Man World Rally The third Toc-Man robot is one of the playable characters in Pac-Man World Rally. He is classified as being a heavy racer and has the highest top speed in the game. However, he also has the lowest acceleration and handling stats. Unlike the other two models, this Toc-Man seems to act on its own, although Orson may actually be piloting it. Attacks In the first phase, Toc-Man will attack by shooting fireballs (even starting off the battle with this attack). He then will use one of Pac-Man's abilities, that being pac-dot shoot. Pac-Man will get hurt if he's hit by the shot, or the shockwave that comes after it. Toc-Man will leave pac-dots behind after his pac-dot shoot, and Pac-Man needs to eat these so he can shoot them at Toc-Man. The number of pac-Dots will decrease if Pac-Man successfully shoots Toc-Man with them. Eventually, if Pac-Man gets all the pac-dots, then Toc-Man will resort to only shooting fireballs. Once Pac-Man lands all the pac-dot shots in Toc-man, he'll be magnetized to the center of the stage, and pillars will rise, allowing Pac-Man to butt-bounce the robot's head. In the second phase, Toc-Man no longer shoots fireballs or uses pac-dot shoot. Instead, he butt-bounces himself, hurting Pac-Man with shockwaves if the yellow hero is close enough. The amount of times Toc-Man will butt-bounce is random. During this part of the battle, Pac-Man must butt-bounce five blue switches to get Toc-Man magnetized to the center of the stage again, allowing him to deliver a butt-bounce of his own again. After repeating this process a couple of times, the third phase comes into the battle. During the third phase of the fight, Toc-Man will still butt-bounce, but now use a new attack. He will charge up a rev-roll, while aiming at Pac-Man, and then roll around the arena in a circle twice. Pac-Man will get hurt if he's hit. Toc-Man's decision to rev-roll depends on how far Pac-Man is away from him. So if Pac-Man is up close, then he'll likely try to butt-bounce on him. If Pac-man is far away enough, then Toc-Man will more likely attempt to hit him with a rev-roll. After rev-rolling, Toc man will get tired and sit on the ground for a while. This gives Pac-Man the opportunity to damage him with a rev-roll. If he doesn't in time, then Toc-Man will get back up and start attacking again. After rev-rolling into Toc-Man a few times, Pac-Man defeats his robotic look alike and earns victory. Throughout the whole battle, there will be three red ghosts floating around the arena. Of course, touching one will hurt Pac-Man. But fortunately, they don't target him. So Pac-Man would most likely get hit by one if he's not paying attention. Quotes "No, No, No! You idiots! I wanted gold streamers and red balloons! The DJ stinks, the banners are crooked and the cake should be chocolate!" "You're gonna ruin my party!" "What do you want!?" "I thought you had captured Pac-Man!" "Well, here I am! Love me!" "Don't run, how 'bout a hug?" "You've interfered with my plans for the last time, Pac-Man!" "Well, here I am. (screams) That thing almost killed me! Medic!" Trivia *When a player gets a "Game Over" in Pac-Man World, Toc-Man appears and replaces the "Pac-Man World" logo with a "Toc-Man World" one. Eventually, the Toc will slide off the logo; yet Toc will continue taunting the player. *Toc-Man is named after Namcot, a now defunct Japanese division of Namco that dealt with home console releases in the mid-1980s, but spelled backwards. *Almost every time Pac-Man gets hit by one of Toc-Man's attacks, Toc-Man will stop to laugh at Pac-Man. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Pac-Man World Rally Category:Pac-People Category:Final Bosses Category:Pac Man World Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Allies Category:Characters that don't appear in PMTGA